


Remember

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Yondu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Omega Reader, Possessive Behavior, Slavery, Soulmates, asshole Yondu, post ego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: What if your whole life relied on one thing? One person? And they didn't remember how to save you...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little known fact... Stan Lee actually based the Centaurian race off of Native Americans so I try to follow their way as much as possible.

A young boy sat inside a metal cage. It wasn't a large cage, just big enough for him to sit up in. The only light coming from a gap where the tarp had fell some. Pulling up his legs he rested his arms on his knees and tilted his head to look out of the gap between the bars. He hadn't known why they stopped but he was going to take advantage of the situation and breath in as much fresh air as he could. Scanning his eyes over the area he saw many people standing around. It was loud and from what he could tell they were in a city of sorts. He watched as people walked by, kicking up dust from the ground. He saw many stands around, selling things, buying things. Looking to the left he was shocked to see a pair of red eyes looking at him. Looking over the creature he noticed they were tiny. A kid like him. And a girl. She was dressed in a long and baggy brown cloak. The hood was pulled up covering everything but her face. She looked to be around three or four, a few years younger than himself. Her skin was a blueish color but could pass for silver if one didn't look at her long enough. Her eyes were a bright red and she just looked at him with curiosity clear on her face. He watched as she looked up and followed her gaze to a large male. He was blue, he wore brown pants and a loose fitting cloak that looked like they were made from animal skin. He had a large red crest on his head and it was then the boy realized he was a Centaurian. Standing beside him was a female she had white-pinkish skin and long brown hair. She too wore similar clothes. A long animal skin dress that was cut to allow her arms to show. Seeing the little girl let go of the man's cloak that she had been holding onto he furrowed his brows. When she crossed the small distance over to his cage he stiffened.

Getting up to the bars he looked over her face. He swallowed hard at the strange feeling in him but kept her stare. When her small hand moved towards him he snarled, barring his sharp teeth. Instantly he regretted it when he saw her flinch and look afraid. He saw her bite her lip and look down but her hand moved between the bars. Looking down he saw she was holding out a bar of food. It had a bite taken out of it but he could feel his mouth watering at the sight of it. Looking back up at her face he saw her looking at him from under her long lashes. With her head dipped down he could see her bright red hair sticking out around the sides of her cloak. Neither of them said a word as he slowly moved to take the bar from her. Afraid she would take it back from him he quickly shoved the whole bar in his mouth. Chewing he saw her smile and give a giggle. Returning her smile once he had swallowed the food he looked over her again, studying her. He had seen a few races in his life outside his cage but he had yet to see anyone that looked like her. Bringing his hand up he laid his palm against hers, both children gave a gasp when a small shock surged between their hands. Looking into her eyes he took deep breaths. When a loud explosion filled the air she jumped. "Y/n!? Y/n! Come on we have to go now!" the male yelled. Before he could say anything she was begin lifted up into the male's arms and carried away. Looking on he stretched his head, feeling as the metal collar around his neck tightened. He watched as the couple ran down the street. Red eyes stared at him over the man's shoulder and he saw as she lifted her hand up off his arm to wave back at him. Holding his hand out between the bars he waved back. Hearing a whip he felt a searing pain on his arm and snatched his hand back into his cage, letting out a scream. He could hear his owner yelling at him, his deep voice barking at him in the Kree language. Ignoring him Yondu kept the girl's gaze until he couldn't see her anymore.

.....................................

Running down the busy streets you pushed between people. Hearing shouts you swerved into a alleyway. Ducking down you hid behind the dumpster. Closing your eyes you took deep breaths and listened as heavy footsteps bypassed you and continued running down the streets. After a few minutes you opened your eyes and stood back up. Seeing a bar across the street you sighed and lifted your hood back over your head. Running across the street you pushed open the heavy metal door and entered the bar. The building was packed and smelled highly of alcohol and smoke. Scanning your eyes over the crowd you saw a free two person table in the back corner. Squeezing between people you sat down in the chair but kept your hood up, the bar was dimly lit but you didn't want to take any chances. When a waitress came over you looked the female robot over. She had nothing on but a short skirt and a bra. Her skin was yellow and her choppy hair green. Still she smiled at you and you smiled back. 

"What can I get you miss?" the bot asked.

"Just a water please." you said and saw her nod before walking away. Once she placed the simple glass of water on your table you pulled out your transmitter and typed in the information you were looking for. Biting your lip you gave a sigh at all the listings for travel being held back until tomorrow. You couldn't hide out on this small moon that long. Sipping your drink you absent mindfully listened in on the conversations around you.

.....................................

Yondu rolled his eyes and leaned back in the booth as he listened to Rocket and Drax go at it again. Swallowing some of his drink he sighed. 

"So what you gonna do about a crew?" Peter asked the blue Centaurian sitting beside him.

Looking over he sat his drink back on the table and shrugged. "Looks around, pick up s' people ere' an' there. I's got Kraglin an' those few guys Stakar hooked me up with."  Yondu answered.

"Feel weird... being back in the Ravagers? Being back with Stakar and the gang?" Peter asked with a squint of his eye. 

"Feels good." Yondu said honestly. Hearing a bang they all looked over to see a group of maybe six or more men standing by the door way. Most looked Zadarian but there were a couple with different skin tones and features. Yondu recognized some as searchers, people who were hired to find people. They weren't bounty hunters like he sometimes was, no these people didn't care how bad they hurt people. They didn't care what they were caring the people back to. They were hired because they were good at tracking people.

"We are looking for a girl. She would be willing to get off the moon as soon as possible. Distant acting, quiet. Small fragile little thing...." the man went on.

Yondu saw out of the corner of his eye as a hooded figure crept out of the bar's back door. Cutting his eyes and setting his jaw he tilted his head to the side. Looking back at the searchers he saw them talking to some of the costumers and quietly scooted out of the booth. 

"Cap where ya goin'?" Kraglin whispered.

Turning back Yondu looked at his first mate. "Ya go on and get the ship started, I's meet ya there... Quill I's see ya again soon boy." he told them, nodding his head to Peter. Quickly but quietly he made his way through the crowd towards the back door. 

..........................................

Keeping your head hung down you quickly walked away from the bar and down the street. Your breaths were picking up and you felt your heart beating against your ribs. "Hey!" you heard. Your steps faltered for a moment and you glanced back at the male following you. He had blue skin and a red crest looking thing on his head, a Centaurian. Your chest filled with fear as you turned quickly and took off down the busy street once again. You didn't know where you were going but you had to get away. Hearing the steps nearing you heard more shouting. Glancing back you saw the others now following after you. A gun fire filled the air, sending the people around you into a frenzy. You let out a small cry of pain when a burning pain skimmed your arm. Turning the corner you were pulled into a dark room. A hand covered your mouth and a thick arm was wrapped around your body. "shhhhhh." a deep voice whispered by your ear, sending goosebumps over your skin. Looking out of the small crack in the door you watched as the group of trackers ran by. After they were gone you still did not move. The form behind you felt solid and large. Smelling a strong musk you felt your omega retreating. This male was an alpha and a strong one at that. Tears formed in your eyes before the hand covering your mouth pulled away. Turing slowly you saw Centaurian's red eyes staring at you. 

Yondu looked over the female before him. She looked terran or Zandarian. Her skin was a pinkish color and her hair was brown.  She was small, only coming up to his mid chest. Her blue eyes watered with unshead tears as she looked up at him. "Ya sure do ave' some bad people lookin' fer ya gurl." he said and saw as a tear fell from her eye. "Ya bleedin'." he said when he took notice to the wound on her arm. Reaching forward to inspect it more he saw her flinch. Her whole body was shaking and he watched as she backed up to the wall. She didn't say anything as she glanced toward the door. Shaking his head he let out a breath, "Ain't gonna hurt ya darlin'." he told her. When he pulled back her coat he heard her let out a whimper in pain. 

You gasped and tried to steady your breaths as the alpha male reached for you. When his hand moved to pull back your coat his hand touched your neck and your felt a shock go through your body. Letting out a small cry you felt lightheaded and before your could stop yourself you blacked out.

Seeing the female fall Yondu acted quickly and caught her before she could hit the ground. He was confused, had he done something wrong. Looking at her face he saw she was out cold. Seeing a gold chain on her neck he hooked his fingers in it and lifted it up, it was yaka metal. Raising his brows Yondu sighed and lifted her into his arms. He couldn't exactly leave her here for the searchers to find. Stepping out of the door Yondu looked down the streets and saw no signs of the group. Looking down at the girl he tightened his jaw. He would take her back to his ship, at least then he would get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

At first you were standing in a dark room. There was a Centaurian couple standing there. The female was holding a bundle in her arms and crying. When a Kree man came over he swiftly took the baby from the woman and turned to walk away. The woman wept and held her arms out for her baby making her male hold her to him and hang his head low, whispering in her ear. You furrowed your brows and curled inward as the sound of the baby's screams filled the air before everything changed. Turning around in a circle you tried to figure out what was going on, everything was a bit fuzzy. When you turned to the left you stopped. There by a small stand stood your parents. A tear fell from your eye when you looked at them, at first you thought they were real and moved to run over to them, "Mama, daddy..." you yelled but they didn't hear you. Tilting your head you looked beside you fathers leg and saw a small child. It was you, you could only be around four, still clinging to your father's leg. Tilting your head to the side you watched as the younger version of yourself walked over to a cage on the ground. Seeing a blue figure in the cage you walked over and knelled down beside the smaller version of you. Looking at the little girl before looking inside you gasped when you saw a little Centaurian boy. He was chained up by a collar on his neck and around his wrists. He wore only a loin cloth and had many bruises and cuts on his thin body. You watched as the little you held out a food bar between the metal bars of the cage. Once the little boy had eaten the bar you saw him smile at you, and move his hand up to your own. Furrowing your brows you saw a spark go off between the two children's hands and felt a tingling in your own hand. Looking down at your hand you heard a explosion and jumped. Before anything else could be said your father had lifted you up and was running away. 

Memory after memory played before your eyes. You saw as the boy grew into a young man. The Kree solders forced him to fight. They beat him, whipped him and starved him. Battlefields and arenas would show up in front of you, letting you see him fight. At one of these times he wore nothing but a pair of pants. He was older now, maybe seventeen or so. His body now built into hard muscle and covered in scars. His crest stood high and a bright red on his head, it truly was beautiful. After kicking the dark purple opponent to the ground he stood up and took deep breaths. His eye was bleeding and he had a busted lip. Suddenly a spear was thrown at his feet and the crowd began to cheer. Your breath caught in your throat as he lifted the spear up. You tensed as the blue male walked over to his opponent and looked down at him. The purple man shook and stared up at the Centaurian before closing his eyes. The crowd yelled and cheered for the man's death and you gasped when the blue male brought down the spear, shutting your eyes. Opening your eyes you saw he had pushed the spear into the dirt ground beside the man's head. His face was hard as Kree solders began stomping over to him. Whips sounded off and the male fell to his knees. You heard him cry out in pain and watched as they came over and began dragging him away. Unlike most of the memories before, this one did not fade into another one. Looking around you ran after him. You watched as the Kree men dragged the kicking and thrashing blue male down a dark hall. He growled and snarled at them but they did not falter. Getting to a cell they shoved him into a chair and shackled his hands behind him. He kicked and pulled but they would not budge. When a well dressed Kree man came in he looked at the Centaurian male with angry eyes before nodding to the two solders. Seeing the one man pull out a long jagged blade you tensed. The Centaurian male saw the knife and started screaming out, his face now showing fear. When the man got up behind him he grabbed his crest and pressed the blade to it. Your breath caught in your throat and tears filled your eyes as the solder pulled back on the blade, cutting the crest from his head. Blood chilling screams filled the air and you saw as the male cried, blood and tears dripping down his face. With so much pain it came as no surprise when the young male passed out. When it was done they dragged his limp body down the hall to another cell and threw him in. Quickly going in before they could shut the door you moved over to knell beside him. He was laying on the cold ground, blood oozing from his skull. Gently you reached out and ran your fingers over the side of his head and down his cheek. His eyes fluttered open for only a second, his red orbs looking up at you before they rolled back and he fell back unconscious. 

After that he faded away and more memories played. You saw as he was freed by a crystal looking man when the ship he was on was looted. He was now dressed in a blue jumpsuit that clashed with his skin tone. Knotting your brows at the uniform you looked at the flame symbol on his chest and scoffed. Rolling your eyes things changed again and this time you saw him fighting yet again. He whistled and you felt a shiver run through your body, looking up you saw a trail of red as his arrow flew through the air. He was quick to work his way up the ravager ranks and soon became a Captain of his own ship. You watched as he stood proud and commanded his crew. After a while he began transporting children to a strange planet. You knotted your brows and watched as Stakar banished him from the Ravager clan. You could see how it changed him, made him hard and cold once again, but there was a boy. A young tarran boy, Peter Quill. He raised him, took care of him. Yes he was rough to the boy but he stood by him. When the boy was older he left and then a new memory played out. You saw as the Centaurian died. You watched him save the boy, his son. He was floating in space and they man, Peter clung to him and cried. When they got him back on the ship you stood by the table they had laid him on. He was still, not moving. A tear rolled down your cheek and you couldn't help from rubbing his face with the tips of your fingers. Feeling that shock again you gasped and suddenly the alpha male's eyes flew open and he sucked in a large breath. Everyone in the room looked on in a state of shock as the Ravager Captain looked around confused. Meeting his eyes you kept his gaze until everything went dark.

........................................

Yondu sat in the leather chair of his room. He had the lights dimmed but he watched the female flinch and whimper in her sleep. He had brought her back to his chambers and laid her in his bed. After bandaging her wound he told Kraglin to take off while he looked after her. Pouring himself a drink he watched her sleep. He couldn't explain the strange pull he felt towards her, like he didn't want to be away from her. She was pretty, young looked only around twenty five or so. His eyes kept going to the yaka chain around her neck. Only Centaurians had that metal, so why would she be wearing it? Suddenly the female gasped and shot up in his bed. Tensing up he moved his duster to the side, just on case he needed to use his arrow. The female was small and he could more than likely handle her if she tried anything but he wasn't taking any chances. He let her catch her breath and come to fully before speaking, "Well elllo' there sleepin' beauty." he said in a deep raspy voice. Hearing him her eyes snapped to him and she tensed up. When he saw her reaching to her side he clicked his tongue and chuckled, "Lookin' fer somethin'?" he asked holding up her knife. 

Looking at the male you saw him hold up your knife and chuckle. Cutting your eyes you held in your growl but then remembered something and brought your hands to your neck. Feeling the chain still there you relaxed, glancing down you saw your white skin and brown hair. 

"So girly ya gonna tell me why those men afta ya?" Yondu asked, bringing his drink back up to his lips. 

You tensed at the male's voice and slowly looked back up at him. You felt you omega instincts kicking in when you realized you were in a room alone with him. Knowing he was waiting for an answer you shook your head. You had seen his past, his memories. Had he seen yours? Was he your mate? You had heard about Centaurian mates. Knew that if a true soul mate was found then you would be bound together as soon as you touched. Maybe that was what had happened that day when you both were little. Did he remember you? He had not claimed you yet. He was an alpha you were sure of that, you could smell his scent, his strong male musk that smelled like woods and smoke. Already you could feel yourself being drawn to him. Looking him over you saw him relaxed, nothing like you were. Maybe he did not have the same connection as you. You had heard how alphas were forward. How as soon as they found a unclaimed omega they would take them. Still he had done nothing of the sort. Rubbing your fingers over the necklace you bit your lip. Was it the cloaking? Maybe he didn't feel the connection to you because he didn't see the real you. But that didn't make any sense, even if he could n't see you he would be able to smell your scent He would know you were an omega.

"Where'd ya get the necklace?" Yondu asked in an annoyed voice when she would not answer his fist question. He saw as her small fingers rubbed the chain. When she again didn't answer he growled.

Hearing his growl you curled inward. "My father..."

"An where he get it?"

Swallowing you tried to hide your fear, "I don't know?" you answered honestly. Seeing the male stand and walk towards you you backed up to the wall behind you and tensed up.

"Ya ain't got no business wearin' that necklace!" Yondu growled as he moved to take it from her. He was mad. He knew some of his people's precious metal still floated around the universe, most being taken from them by force. 

When you saw him reach out to take it you panicked, "NO!" you yelled, swatting his hand away.

Yondu snarled when the female hit his hand. Giving a quick whistle he sent his arrow towards her, stopping it at her throat. 

You held your breath and froze as the arrow pressed against you neck. When he went to take it again you felt tears come to your eyes. "Please don't." you begged, moving to hold onto the amulet attached to the chain. 

"Girl ya give me the necklace..." he commanded but saw her shake her head.

"You will have to kill me first." you said as tears fell from your eyes. 

 Looking into her blue eyes Yondu felt his lip raise into a snarl. "Ya think I ain't killed women before?" he growled. When she still didn't budge he took a deep breath, ready to give the command for his arrow to shoot into her neck. Again looking down at her he felt something stop him. He couldn't kill her. It wasn't even that he didn't want to it was that he couldn't. Something wouldn't let him. Giving a roar he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from his bed. He heard her whimper out as he dragged her out of his room and down the hall. Getting to a vacant room he hit the pad on the wall beside the door and opened it. Shoving her inside he growled down at her, "ya let me know when yer ready ta talk." he snarled before he closed the door and typed in the key to lock it. 

Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest as you searched around the empty room for the light switch. Your hands shook and you cried until you felt the switch and the room was lit up. The room was made of metal walls and had nothing but a small bed in the corner, a shower with only a drain on the floor below it and a sink with a mirror on the wall above it. Stumbling over to the bed you sat in the corner and pulled your knees to your chest. This wasn't how this was supposed to be. This wasn't how you thought your mate would act, granted you didn't think you had a mate. You had heard how alphas could be mean and harsh but yours had just tried to kill you. If he was your mate, he still had not made a move to claim you. Shaking as all the things from today came back to you you rested your chin on your knees and closed your eyes. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

You stayed in that room for who knows how long. Your stomach growled and churned with hunger. Sitting on the floor in the corner of the room you whistled softly, your fingers absent mindfully playing with your hair. 

Yondu walked down the hall towards the girl's room. When he got to her door he heard a soft whistling coming from behind the door and furrowed his brows. Holding the tray of food with one hand he quickly typed in the code with the other and opened the door. Stepping inside he hit the button to lock the door behind him and scanned the room for her. When he saw movement to his right he looked down to see her sitting on the floor. She looked so small down there by his feet all curled up. She didn't say anything, didn't move only looked at him. Letting out a small growl he tightened his jaw and moved to sit on her bed, holding the tray in his lap. Her eyes glanced towards the tray once before looking back at him. She had been in here for two days now, he knew she was hungry and he was hoping he could get some answers out of her with the food. Taking a deep breath he crossed his arms over his chest. "What's yer name?" he asked.

"Y/n." You told him simply.

Surprised she answered him right off the bat he raised his brows. "No last name?" He asked and saw her look down. "We's can play this game owever' long ya want darlin'."

"Ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya...sides' it don't matter." you said picking at your boots.

Huffing Yondu looked down on her. "humor me." he said.

Sighing you looked at him from under your lashes. "Odel." you whispered. 

Instantly Yondu stiffened up. His lip rose into a snarl and he pushed the tray to the bed and marched over to her. Kneeling beside her he balled his fist in the front of her shirt. "Ya think yer bein' funny girl!" he growled and saw as she curled up.

"I told ya. I said ya wouldn't believe me." you whimpered looking down.

Letting out puffs of air he snarled but let go of her shirt. He hated this he wanted to scare he, but every time he felt something go off in him.  "Why those men afta ya?" he demanded. 

"Take me back ta the man that hired them I'm guessin'." you said keeping your eyes glued to the ground. You knew he was an alpha and knew that it would be unwise if you met his gaze. When alphas were mad it was best to look down, show them that you were submitting to them. 

"Why? What he want ya fer?" Yondu asked.

"Kill me..." you said furrowing your brows and tensed up some more.

Yondu was a little shocked by her words. Why would someone care about the life of a tiny girl. She didn't look powerful, didn't look like she had done anything bad. "Why?" he asked and saw as she just shrugged her shoulders. Sighing he rubbed his face before moving out to touch her necklace. "What's a Terran girl got a Centaurian necklace and surname fer?" he asked, looking down on her. When she only curled up and looked away from him he growled. Going to the bed he went to pick up the tray of food. He looked down on her for a moment, he could see her hands shaking slightly from hunger or fear but she didn't say anything. She was strange, every other person he had ever done this to had begged for food, but she hadn't said a word. Gritting his teeth when that itching feeling started in his stomach again he growled in annoyance and bent down to drop the tray by her feet. She didn't move to grab anything only sat staring at his feet. When he went to leave he typed in the code and stepped out of the door but heard her voice before he could shut it. 

"I'll tell you, just not now...one day..." you whispered just loud enough for him to hear it. Yondu said nothing else to you only shut the door and left you alone again. After a few minutes you reached out and grabbed the food to start eating. You took small bites of the food, cherishing the meal, it having been so long since you had had one. Chewing the food you thought of the male, Your mate. He was handsome, rugged and tough. He could be rough and intimidating, you would hate to be someone who got on his bad side. His face was covered in many scars, all from the fights you had seen. It was strange to see a Centaurian wearing so much clothing, your cousin and father had never worn so much. Still the fact that he had yet to claim you worried your ever nerve. Did he not feel the connection between you? What if he didn't? What if you were too different... Maybe it would just take him longer because you were only half Centaurian. Every other Centaurian couple you had seen had been so close. Your cousin, Taka had told you stories about mate ships. How a male never let their females out of their sights. How as soon as an alpha knew who his mate was they would claim them. Make them theirs. So far Yondu had not shown any signs of caring for you. If anything it was the total opposite. He had locked you in a room and been very rough towards you. Sighing you looked at the necklace on your neck, even if he was to claim you, who's to say he would like what he sees. That he would want something like you. Feeling a tear roll down your cheek you quickly brushed it away. No. The gods had chosen the two of you to become mates, he would love you...wouldn't he?

.......................................

Yondu paced back and forth in his room. He felt so off. Every since that girl had shown up he had not been able to think straight. It infuriated him to no end. He knew she was hiding something from him, knew she was more than she let off to be but he didn't know what. Two weeks she had been on his ship and nothing. Everyday he would go by to go see her. It was something in him that couldn't stay away from her. At first he thought it was irritation but he was quick to figure out it was something else. She was pretty he couldn't lie about that but still a pretty face had never caused him this much trouble before. Sitting the glass of alcohol on the table he pulled out the halo pad and looked at the screen. There she was, just sitting on the bed. She was playing with the necklace around her neck, she never took the damned thing off. Blinking he saw a glitch on the screen and had to shake his head when he thought he saw her skin and hair change color. Knotting his brows he rubbed his hand over his face. He needed answers, and he needed them now. Smiling when an idea popped in his head, he knew just how to get them. With quick strides he went to the pilots chair and set the coordinates for Contraxia.

.....................................

You had been sitting in your room after a shower when the door opened and snapped you out of your thoughts. Looking up you saw as Yondu walked in. You wondered if he was here to check on you like everyday before. He would never say too much just ask you the same thing, "Today?" So when he didn't ask that this time you were confused.

"Ya hungry?" Yondu asked and saw as she swallowed hard before nodding shortly. Taking a deep breath you raised his chin, "Come on then." he said stepping to the side of the door. He watched as she looked at him questionably for a second before she slowly got up from the small bed and walked over to the door. She stopped and looked up at him at first like she was afraid he was going to change his mind. Tilting his head to the side he walked down the halls of the ship and towards the hanger door. Glancing back every so often he made sure she was still behind him. He saw how small she looked, with her arms wrapped around her chest and her eyes looking over the ship. When he saw one of his crew members looking at her with lust filled eyes he gave a snarl and pushed his duster to the side to show his arrow. Swiftly the man turned his head and back away. He didn't know why he had done that, why he had become so protective of her. Shrugging the thought off he got to the door and opened it. He saw her eyes turn to one of curiosity when she saw the snow barren land and raised one brow in amusement. "Welcome ta Contraxia." he told her. 

Looking up at him you saw him grinning slightly. When he held his arm out for you you swallowed hard but looped your arm with his. Letting him lead you wherever you looked around at the glowing neon lights of the bars and brothels. You could see ravagers standing around each one, drinking and hanging onto yellow skinned bots with little clothing. Yondu led you away from those establishments and down a quieter street. Most of the buildings here were dimly lit and quiet. Getting to one he opened the door and ushered you inside. The room was lit with soft lights and slow music. Wooden floors and blue metal walls made the room look calm and homey. Looking around you could see people sitting at tables eating and talking. 

Seeing an empty booth in the back Yondu placed his hand on her mid back and led her over to it. Allowing her to slide in first before sitting on the other side he saw as a waitress came over. She was a red woman with black hair and a black uniform on. She gave both of them a smile and asked what they would like to drink. Glancing at y/n he saw her looking a bit lost and chuckled under his breath before looking back at the lady. "Bottle of yer fancy." he said and saw her nod and walk away. The two sat quietly for a moment, neither saying anything. When the waitress brought them two glasses and poured a dark red liquid into them she handed them both their menus and told them she would be back in a moment. He watched as y/n's eyes scanned over the menu but could also see her looking uncomfortable. "Ya ain't ever been ere' before ave' ya?" he asked making her eyes lift to look at him.

Shaking your head you tried to hide your embarrassment. 

"Jus' read over yer menu ans' pick out somethin' ya want. Anything." he told her and saw her look down at her lap and watched her shrink up. 

"I...I can't read..." you mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear. Too afraid to meet his gaze you kept your eyes on your lap, swallowing the knot forming in your throat. 

Yondu frowned at her confession and watched as she shut down. Feeling that sting in his chest he sighed softy. Getting up he saw her flinch and watched as a tear fell to her lap. 

He was going to leave. He didn't want to be here with you anymore. Before you could stop it a tear had escaped your eye. Too heartbroken to look up at him you kept your eyes cast down, saving yourself the embarrassment. 

Sliding into the seat beside her Yondu saw her jump and glance at him from under her wet lashes. "Well then ow' bout I read it ta ya. When ya hear somethin' that sounds good ya let me know." He told her in a gentle voice. When she looked up at him questionably he gave her a soft smile and saw her nod. Reading over the menu he told her what each dish consisted of and waited for her opinion. Once or twice he had even got a small giggle out of her when he told her his opinion on some of the more disgusting foods. After a while she had picked the same as him, a fish dinner from a planet in the milky way galaxy. When the food was brought out they both ate in a comfortable silence. Yondu was a bit shocked that she liked the fish, knowing that not many species liked it, Peter in fact had hated it. Getting an idea he swallowed the food in his mouth and took a sip of his wine to wash it down. Glancing to her glass he saw it half empty. He had ordered the wine in hopes of the alcohol loosening her tongue a bit. "Strange ta see ya like the fish darlin', didn't think Terran's liked it much?" he said.

Looking into his red eyes you bit your lip, "Well I'm not Terran." you said looking for his reaction. 

Raising his brows Yondu sat back in the booth some. "What are ya?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath you twirled the necklace around your finger. "A half breed." You said softly. When you saw him look confused you looked into his eyes. "I'll show you what I am. I'll answer yer questions, all of them but first I want you to answer one for me."

Cutting his eyes a bit Yondu tightened his jaw. Nodding he waited for her question. His mind trying to think of what it would be.

Trying to calm your racing heart you looked up to meet his red eyes. "Why didn't you kill that man in the arena?" Seeing his face fall you swallowed, "The purple man in the arena, the one the Kree made you fight, why didn't you kill him?" Yondu said nothing for a while only looked at you with an expression you couldn't read. When he stood you watched him as he went to the main desk and paid for the food before walking out of the door, never looking back at you. Your hands shook as you dropped your head, wishing you could take back what you had just said.


	4. Chapter 4

After Yondu had left you in the restaurant you had walked around the city until you found a small ally way. Kicking up some of the snow you sat behind some old crates, hidden from the view of people that may walk by. Curling yourself up as much as possible you tried to get some rest. When the sun rose just over the horizon you stood and brushed off the snow that had fell on you. Your whole body trembled from how cold you were but you tried to ignore it. Walking out of the ally you started making your way down the street. You kept to yourself, glancing around as people came out of the brothels. Dipping your head down you headed towards the small path leading into the frozen forest. 

Looking out of the brothel window Yondu scanned the area. When his eyes landed on a lone figure he cut his eyes and watched as y/n walked down the street. Even from here he could see she was shaking. Flinching when that scratching feeling started in his chest he gaze a deep sigh and quickly dressed. When he made his way out onto the street he looked east to see her following the trail into the forest. He lifted his chin and followed after her. Walking in the forest he stayed as quiet as possible not wanting her to know he was there. When he came to a clearing he saw her sitting on a small bench by the frozen lake. She was just staring out at the land not yet noticing his presence. When he got close behind her she turned her head slightly to look at him but didn't say anything and just looked back at the lake. Sitting on the bench beside her neither said a word. Looking down he saw her shaking hands but furrowed his brows when he noticed them turning a purple color not blue. Swallowing hard he took a deep breath. "He was my friend. I didn't kill im' cuz I couldn't. I ad' known im' since I was a child, when the Kree made us fight e' let me win. Didn't think theys would make me kill im'." he told her looking down at his lap. He had never told anyone about that day, no one, so how did she know? "How do ya know somethin' I ain't ever told no ones about?" 

You didn't say anything for a moment, didn't know where to start. "Ya always look at my necklace, like ya want it." you said lifting the amulet on it and running your finger over it. 

Yondu watched as she played with the necklace. "s' Centauri metal, not much of it left in the universe...not many Centaurians left either." 

Biting your lip you lifted the chain over your head, letting your hair slip through it. Holding it out to him you watched as he slowly held his hand out. Feeling your heart beating against your ribs you slowly laid the amulet in the palm of his hand, letting the chain drop from your fingers. When the least bit of the necklace left your fingers you watched as your skin turned the blueish silver and saw him flinch. 

Yondu stared at the female beside him in awe. No longer was her skin a white color but now a light blue. Her once brown hair had turned a bright red and her nails black. Looking at her face he saw her eyes were a bright red like his but saw as a tear fell from them. "Ya..yas a..."

"A Centaurian yea, well only half. My father was, my mother was a Arcturan. Ya know my uncle and aunt very well... Stakar and Aleta." you said in a soft voice. When he stood you tried to keep from reaching out for him. 

Yondu paced around by the bench. He bit on his tongue and ran his hand over his head and down the back of his neck. Looking back at her he saw her looking at the ground. "Ya lied ta me!"  he growled. 

Looking up you furrowed your brows. "I never lied to ya. I didn't tell ya anything." you said.

Stomping over to her he grabbed her arms and lifted her up to stand in front of him. He saw fear in her eyes as he glared down at her. "Who are ya?! Why do ya kno..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before he heard a crack. Seeing y/n look behind him he saw her eyes go wide. When she reached for his gun he acted quickly and pushed her to the ground. 

"We have her sir. There is another one with her, a pure blood."

Turning around when he heard the deep voice he looked to see four men standing at the edge of the woods. Searchers.

"Kill him. He wants the girl alive." One of the searchers yelled out to the others.

As soon as they raised their guns Yondu gave a quick whistle and sent his arrow towards them. He managed to hit two before the leader pressed a button and a high pitched ringing went off. Yondu instantly tensed up and covered his ears. Dropping to his knees in the snow he groaned as the ringing sound filled his head. Hearing a small cry he looked over to see one of the men coming to grab y/n. She was withering in pain on the ground, with her hands covering her ears. Seeing her kick at her attacker and try to fight him off the man hit her and Yondu felt a rage fill him. When the leader came over and pointed a gun at his head Yondu growled and kicked the man's feet out from under him. When he fell to the ground Yondu acted quickly and shot the man with his gun. Seeing the device in his hand he grabbed it and switched it off, stopping the ringing. With the sound no longer clouding his mind Yondu gave a loud whistle sending his arrow through the man dragging y/n. As soon as the man fell dead Yondu stood and called his arrow back to him. 

 You whimpered as you pulled your foot out from under the man. Whipping away the blood dripping from your lip you saw as Yondu marched over to you. Standing up you looked up at him. You saw anger in his red eyes and felt the omega in you cower. "Yondu I..."

"Ya lead them ta me! They were afta ya and now theys gonna kill me ta!" Seeing her flinch as he yelled made him snarl and go to walk away. 

Seeing him turn to leave you quickly grabbed his hand. "Yondu wait please!" You could feel your heart beating out of your chest as you held his hand in yours. "I'm yer mate. We were brought together fer a reason..." when he turned around you saw nothing but annoyance and anger on his face. Feeling your lip tremble you looked into his eyes, pleading with him to understand. "...Don't ya feel it? The connection between us?" you whimpered in a soft whisper. Looking down at your intertwined hands. When he snatched his hand away from yours you gave a small gasp. 

Glaring down at her he let out angry puffs of air. "There ain't no us. Ya mean nothin' ta me." he growled before turning and walking back towards his ship. 

Watching him walk away you slowly fell down to the ground. Burying your face in your hands you sobbed. He didn't want you. Your mate didn't love you. This wasn't how you had been told mate ship would be. You were supposed to find your mate and live happily ever after. Your alpha was supposed to take care of you and love you but instead he left you broken and alone. Crying out you curled in on yourself. The ground was freezing. You were shaking but you couldn't feel the cold, all you felt was the empty hole were your heart once was. The needle like pain that filled your body. Shaking with sobs you opened your eyes when you heard a voice, that voice. Looking through tear filled eyes you saw the searchers communicator going off. Sitting up you grabbed it and looked at the screen to see the face of the man that had killed your parents. Your teeth gritted as you whipped the tears from your eyes with the back of your hand. Taking a deep breath you accepted the call and looked at the purple man. He smiled widely when he saw your face, "Half breed. You've been doing a good job at running from me. I will find you eventually..." he mocked but you only glared at him with glowing red eyes. "No need...I'm coming for you." you snarled before ending the communication and standing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yondu laid in his bed tensing and groaning as a sharp pain filled his chest. It had been like this for three days now. At first it was mild but as of last night he could no longer stand it. No pain meds or alcohol would help, it felt like someone was reaching into his chest and squeezing his heart. Grunting he got up out of his bed and went to the bathroom. Opening the cabinet he grabbed the bottle of pills and poured some into his hand. Filling a glass of water he tossed the pills into his mouth and went to drink the water. 

"That ain't gonna help boy." 

Hearing the voice from behind him Yondu looked into the mirror to see a older male Centaurian leaning against the door frame. Spitting out the pills and water in his mouth he quickly turned around to look at the man but saw him gone. With quickening breaths he looked into the room seeing the male walking around Yondu stiffened. "who the fuck are ya? What are ya doin' in me room?!" He growled but watched as the man only sat in his chair and grabbed his bottle of alcohol from the side table.  He watched as the male took a sniff of the drink and curled his lip. He wore animal skin pants with no shirt, his crest standing tall on his head and flowing down his back. When he did look him in the eye Yondu went to move forward.

"Sit down boy!" the male said in a deep voice. 

"An' why would I's do that?" Yondu snarled, not liking being talked to like a child. 

Smirking the male raised his chin, "Cuz I'm yer daddy boy."

Yondu stood there for a while just looking at the man. He didn't say a word at first as he shook his head. "No. My parents are gone..."

"I'ma spirit lad. I ain't alive." the man said with a sigh.

Backing up to the wall Yondu furrowed his brows, "Ya sold me...didn't want me, so why ya here now?" he said, trying to sound as strong as possible. When the man stood and walked over to him Yondu tensed. 

"Ya think I wanted ta sell my only son. Ya think I wanted to give ya over to the Kree. It took all of my will power from snatching you back from that guard that night. I had to drag yer mother away as she begged me to let er' keep ya!... I didn't ave' a choice Yondu.  We were being hunted down and slaughtered like animals. I did what I had to do to keep you alive, to give ya a chance. Aye ya suffered and fer that I will never fergive myself but yer alive because of what I did."

Looking down Yondu took deep breaths but let out a groan and gripped at his chest when another pain came. "Wh..what's happenin' ta me?" he gritted out.

"Yer mates dyin' boy."

Shaking his head a little he looked up at his father. "Wha? Wha mate, I's ain't got no mate..." Seeing his father raise a brow he stiffened, "Y/n?" So she was telling the truth.

Smiling the male gave a short nod, "Aye little lass is yer one. Never thought my boy end up with one of my friends girl. And a half breed at that. I knew Dokro, her father well, he was a good man, one of the last to fall from our Kala." 

Swallowing Yondu looked down, "I..I turned er' away." he admitted.

"I know, that's why I'm here." Seeing his son look at him he took a deep breath. "Ya couldn't connect with her cuz what the Kree did to yer crest..." When he saw how Yondu looked away in shame he felt a pain in his heart. "Ya gotta understand lad, mates are normally inseparable. Once they make that connection they are bound forever. In yer and the lass's case it happened when ya both were pups. It's rare but it does happen. Now normally once the parents know about their pups mate ship they would make it were the two were around each other more. The said mates would be raised beside one another, knowing that one day they would become one."

"I don't understand, ya said we's became mates when we was kids but I don't remember er'. Hell I couldn't ave' met er' I was locked up." Yondu said but saw his father smile again.

"Ya wanted to know how he knew so much about ya. How she knew things ya ain't ever told no body. She saw all of yer memories. I'm guessin' cuz the two of ya were apart fer all that time it was to connect ya both again, but with ya it didn't happen." Moving over to his son he raised his hand.

Seeing the red light glowing from his father's palm Yondu tensed.

"Yer turn to see." he said as he placed his hand over Yondu's chest. 

Feeling a burning pain Yondu fell to his knees and groaned out. When his eyes rolled back he lost consciousness and everything went dark.

................................................

Looking around Yondu saw he was in a ship, a ship he knew well, Stakar's ship. Looking in a glass window of a door he saw a very young Stakar and Aleta. Walking inside the room he noticed they were all standing around a bed. Siting on the bed was a woman, her hair was brown and her skin white, she looked much like Stakar and he guessed it was his sister. In her arms she was holding a baby. The baby was so tiny, her skin was a light blue and she had a thick covering  of red hair on her head. Everyone was smiling at the little girl and Yondu couldn't help the feeling of being drawn over to the bed to get a closer look. As he was looking down at the baby another walked in, a male Centaurian. He was bruised and bloody but smiled widely when he saw the woman and baby on the bed. When he reached the bed the woman held the baby out for him to take and he gently lifted her up into his arms. When he held her up Yondu could see the bright red stripe that went down her spin to end at her shoulder blades. Soon the scene began to grow fuzzy he watched as a new scene came into play. He watched as a little girl who could only be around three or four stood beside the two people from before. She held onto her fathers cloak while they talked to a man at a stand. Looking around he felt a feeling of Deja vu overcome him. When he saw the little girl let go of her fathers cloak and walk over to a small metal cage he made his way slowly to her. Seeing a blue hand reach out between the bars he gasped and knelled down to look in the cage. It was then he knew why he remembered this scene so much, he had been here before. There chained up in the cage was him, a young him. He watched as the little y/n held out the food bar for him to take and then smile when he ate it. He watched as he brought his hand up to hers and saw a spark between the pups hands. Feeling a tingling in his own hand he looked down. When a loud explosion went off y/n's father quickly came over and grabbed her. He saw as his younger self tried to grab for her but it was no use as they quickly ran away.

When everything went dark again Yondu heard a scream. Turning around quickly he saw y/n's mother laying dead on the ground, her throat slit. Furrowing his brows he looked up when he heard growling and snarling. Seeing y/n's father Dokro fighting two men wearing similar clothes to the ones that had been after him and y/n that day on Contraxia. When he whistled Yondu watched as the males arrow flew through the air and killed both men. Hearing a banging on the door the male looked at it before looking down at his now dead wife. Yondu saw pure heartbreak on the males face and watched as he swallowed down a sob and closed his eyes. Suddenly they flew open and the man lifted her up and ran towards the back of the ship. Following Yondu watched as he laid his wife on the bed and closed her eyes before kissing her lips. When he went to a closet and opened it Yondu tilted his head to the side and watched as he pulled out a small child. It was y/n, she was still tiny, only about a year older than the last memory. She was wrapped in nothing but an old cloak and she was crying. The male held his child close to his chest covering her eyes when they passed by the bed. Yondu watched as he whistled to her softly and pressed buttons. Kissing her forehead he placed her in a small pod.

"Shhh, s' alright baby. I'ma send ya back home okay? Uncle Stakar and aunt 'leta are gonna come and find ya, they already have Taka and their gonna take care of ya too. Ya be good fer me and mama now." Dokro said in a shaky voice.

Yondu watched as y/n shook her head and cried more, "No. I wanna stay with you..." she sobbed but her father only shook his head. Hearing a banging at the hanger door the male looked back and growled. Yondu watched as the male grabbed his Yaka arrow and held it out to his daughter. Pushing it into her hands when she wouldn't take it he kissed her forehead and told her he loved her before standing and slamming his fist on the button to send the small pod off.

.........................................

Coming back to Yondu gave a groan and held his chest. Opening his eyes he saw his father siting back in the chair and looked around to see he was laying on his bed, his father must have moved him there. "They killed er' ma and dad." he said and saw his dad nod. 

"Most of the pups were killed off first. Why yer ma and me sold ya so young. After that they came fer the rest of us." His father said in a deep voice. 

"Why?"  Yondu asked and saw his father sigh. 

"They's wanted us to fight in their wars. Wanted us to send out boys to go die fer them. When they started coming fer our goods and takin' our women we fought back. Ya gotta understand Yondu, most see our people as nothin' but savages." Seeing his son deep in thought he furrowed his brows. 

"What happened ta y/n? Where is she?"" Yondu asked. 

Forcing a smile the older alpha sat up in the chair. "Anthos let me come back to see ya. Let Dokro go be wit er'. We got a plan fer the both of ya. Ya ain't ever gonna be connected the way ya should ave' unless ya grow up together..."

"But I..." Yondu started but stopped when he saw his father's firm glare.

"Now I can't change the past Yondu. Can't make it where ya weren't a slave, wish I could son but I can't. But... I can twink it a little. Ya wanna save er'?" He asked and saw as Yondu nodded. Smiling he raised his hand again. "Ya take care of er' Yondu. Ya become a true alpha and ya take care of yer mate... See ya in a few years." and with that he snapped his fingers and Yondu began to fall.

 


	6. Chapter 6

...................................Yondu age 10, You age 7................

When Yondu woke up he groaned at the pain in his head. Opening his eyes he saw a sun, two of them. Sitting up he looked around him to see he was in a forest, a crashed ship was nearby and still smoking. He didn't remember how he got here, the only thing he knew was that he was supposed to be on that ship, the slavers taking him to a new base. Standing he twisted walked over to the ship. Seeing a Kree officer dead he gave a smirk. Climbing inside he looked around for the key to his collar. He searched the Kree's pockets and around the ship but didn't find it. Growling he crawled out of the ship and looked around the forest. Letting out a sigh he started walking in one direction. He walked for a while just looking around till he heard a snap. Quickly looking behind him he saw no one. Cutting his eyes he went back to walking. Seeing a small river up ahead he went to go get something to drink. The water was cold and the current strong. He clicked his tongue when he figured he would have to find a calmer part to cross at. Filling his hand again he brought it to his mouth. When another noise came from behind him he timed his attack and turned quickly, grabbing the person and throwing them to the ground. When he glared down at the person his face dropped when he saw it was a little girl. He knew her, had seen her before.  When he saw her curl up and watched a tear fall from her eye he lowered the rock in his hand. She seemed to be still afraid of him as she only backed away from him. Glancing towards the edge behind her he tensed and snapped his eyes back to her. Holding up his hands he dropped the rock and tried to show her he meant no harm. 

"please don't urt' me." you whimpered. When the boy went to come towards you you acted quickly and backed away. "No, leave me alone." you begged.

Yondu didn't get to say another word as he watched the girl back up to far and loose her balance, falling into the river. The strong current was washing her down the river away from him. He stiffened when he saw her struggling to stay above the water. He could hear her screaming and choking on the water. Before he could think twice he had jumped into the freezing water after her. He kicked his feet and moved his arms to keep his head above the water. Looking down stream he saw her head going under the water. Swimming towards her he reached his hand under the water and felt her cloak, grabbing it he pulled her back up and heard her start coughing and gasping for air. Holding her to him he looked down the stream to see a bunch of fallen trees coming up. "Holds on to me!" he yelled out over the sound of the water. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck he waited till he got close enough to grab the branches. It took all he had to pull them over to the shore. When he got close enough he helped push her onto the bank first before hoisting himself up next. Panting he looked over to see her shivering violently, her lips turning a purple color. Crawling over to her he saw her flinch and go to move but smiled softly at her. When she stopped trying to escape he pulled the cloak from her so she was only wearing her small dress. Looking around he saw the sun would be setting soon and knew they both would freeze if they didn't get somewhere warmer. Holding her hand he stood and pulled her behind him. 

It hadn't taken Yondu long to find them a small cave to hide in. He had sat the little girl in the corner and quickly went out to grab things to make a fire. Once he had a small fire going he pulled her over to sit by it and hung her cloak on the rocks to dry. Seeing her shivering stop he felt grateful of the Kree's survival training. He looked her over for some time, studying her. She was only a year older than the last time he saw her but he could see how she had changed. Her hair was long and ended just at her waist. Seeing the fire light shine off her skin he moved his finger to trace over her arm making her flinch. When her bright red eyes meet his own he tilted his head to the side, "Yer different." he said and saw her frown. "Pretty." he corrected quickly. Scooting closer to her he watched her tense up. "I ain't gonna urt' ya." he told her in a strained voice, he wan't used to speaking the common tongue, the most he used was Kree. When he leaned over to smell her hair he shivered making her giggle. He didn't know what interested him so much about her but he didn't want to be away from her. His eyes scanned over her smaller body. Seeing her bare feet and ankles from under her dress he tilted his head to the side. He could see the marks on her skin, darker blue marks like the ones he had over his whole body but with her they were only on the sides of her legs and feet. Furrowing his brows he went to lift her dress when she smacked his hand. Growling he looked up to see her glaring at him. Chuckling at how intimidating she thought she must look he lifted a piece of her hair in his fingers. It was drying now by the fire and turning back a bright red. He was surprised at how soft it was. Running his fingers through it he saw a red line on the back of her neck and tilted his head. Moving her hair to the side he looked at her neck and saw a red stripe of skin gong down under her dress. Looking up into her eyes for a second he curled his finger into her dress and pulled the back of it away from her skin so he could see the rest of the mark. Just like his crest it ended between his shoulder blades. Running the tips of his finger over it she shivered. Feeling something touch his crest he tensed. Looking he saw she was running her fingers over the sides of it.

Feeling him touch your fin you shivered and saw him smile. Looking over his own crest you bit your lip and moved your hand up to touch it. It was soft and leathery feeling beneath your fingers. When he tensed you stopped but kept your fingers on it. Meeting his eyes the two of you smiled at each other. Looking over his body you saw his markings and traced them with your eyes. There were so many. With him only wearing his loincloth you could make out most of them. Seeing scars on his body as well you furrowed your brows and moved to trace them with your fingers. 

Looking down Yondu watched as she rubbed over the scar on his chest. Becoming embarrassed he slowly grabbed her hand in his and laid his palm against hers. When a spark happened again he smiled and saw her look at him and smile as well. Glancing up he stood and grabbed her cloak. Laying it on the cave floor by the fire he pulled her to lay on it and laid behind her. Curling up together he held her to him, breathing in her scent. Closing his eyes he sighed, never being so at peace in his life. 

The next morning Yondu woke up to find the girl gone. Sitting up quickly he stood and ran outside. Looking for any sign of her he saw a small figure standing by the bushes and relaxed. Walking over to her he saw her picking berries. When she noticed him she smiled and held out some for him to take. Returning her smile he ate the berries. They said nothing for a time only filled their bellies with the sweet black fruit. Yondu had thought long and hard about the girl he had meet all night. He felt connected to her, apart of her and he didn't know why. The spark that happened between their hands intrigued him and he wondered what it meant. "Wha's yer name?" he asked her after a while and saw her meet his eyes. 

"Y/n...What's yers?" she asked while fittling with her dress. 

Smiling at finally knowing her name he returned the favor, "Yondu..." When he heard a loud noise he became defensive and looked around. Seeing a ship fly by he tensed. The Kree they were here. Feeling the need to protect her kick in Yondu grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as he ran. He heard her ask where they were going, why were they running but he didn't answer. Getting to a ledge he turned and ran along side of it. Hearing a beeping he looked down to see a small light going off on his collar, they were tracking him. No matter how fast they ran the beeping only got faster. Knowing they were going to find him he stopped and looked at y/n. He was breathing heavily and saw her look at him with worry and fear. The young alpha felt a pressure in his chest then and swallowed down his own fear. Looking around he saw a fallen tree and pulled her over to it. Breaking open the bark he saw a hole where the tree had begun to rot and looked at her. Throwing her cloak over her shoulders he looked down at her. "Ya ave' ta hide." he told her but saw her crying. "Ya ave' ta y/n please. Theys bad people. Theys'll urt' ya. Lock ya in a cage." when she didn't move he shoved her in and began covering her with leaves. 

"Yondu please don't leave me." you cried not wanting to loose someone else.

"I's find ya again one day. I will." Yondu told her and saw her lip tremble. Lifting her hand he pressed his palm to hers and felt the pulling feeling. When the beeping was now constant he heard yelling not far away. Standing he lifted the large piece of bark up and looked down at her. "Ya stay ere'. Don't come out no matter what." he said and saw her nod. With a final look Yondu placed the piece of bark over the hole and hid her away. Running away from the tree he led the Kree away from her, refusing to let his girl be taken.

...................................Yondu age 16, You age 13...............

Walking down the streets of whatever planet your uncle had dragged you to you tried to find something to pass your time while he 'worked'. There were people everywhere, standing by stands. Eating. Talking. Sighing you continued on your way, squeezing between people. Hearing a crowd cheering and yelling you furrowed your brows and went over to look and see what was going on. Getting to the front you looked down to see it was a fighting pit. When you took notice to the two people fighting your heart stopped. There was a man a large grey skinned man with sharp looking spikes coming from his face and head. He held a sword in his hand and moved to attack his opponent but he wasn't quick enough and the younger male striked with his spear, sending it through the man's throat. When he dropped dead you stared at the boy you had known, the boy that had never left your mind. He stood there panting, covered in blood and red dirt. He wore a pair of brown pants and nothing else. 

Looking around at the crowd Yondu tried to catch his breath. He growled in his chest as they all cheered and yelled. When he met a pair of bright red eyes he froze. It was her. After six years here she was. She was so beautiful to him. They held each others gaze for a moment until he saw one of the Kree guards came over and snatched his spear away and commanded him to follow. When he looked back up she was gone and he felt a ache in his chest. Dropping his head he followed the Kree back to his tent. This place was different than the other places he had been. He had no cell, just a chain attached to a metal post in a tent all by it's self. He knew from the sounds of his master fucking whores that his tent was beside his. Getting shoved in he heard the chain lock around his ankle and went over to sit on the floor. Laying his head back against the post he closed his eyes. He had seen her. Sometimes he had wondered if she would be gone from him forever. Hearing a small sound his eyes snapped open and he looked around for what had made it. When he looked over he saw the flap to the tent open and watched as a pale blue hand pulled back the flap. His heart stopped when she came to stand inside the tent. He could do nothing but look at her, afraid she would disappear again. "What ya doin' ere'?" he asked. 

Looking at him in he cage you felt a pain in your heart. "I wanted to see ya." you said in a soft voice. Moving closer to him you crouched down on the ground to be at his level. When he didn't say anything you curled up and looked down. "Don't ya remember me?" you whimpered, fittling with your shirt. 

Hearing her words Yondu began to breath deeply. He didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to tell her that he never stopped thinking of her. 

Feeling your lip tremble at his silence you stood and went to leave. "sorry fer bothering ya." you whispered. As soon as you went to make your first step he grabbed your wrist stopping you. Looking back up at him you you let out a sniffle before throwing your arms around him and hugging him. 

Yondu stiffened when she held him. He could feel her cuddling into his chest and sighed before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her small frame. He buried his nose into her hair breathing in her scent. Something in him felt a need for her, a need to hold her and never let go. Sitting on the ground he moved to hold her in his lap, keeping his arms wrapped around her. "I missed ya. I never stopped thinkin' bout' ya." he told her as he ran his nose up and down her cheek. 

"I missed ya too Yondu." you said as you buried your nose into his neck. Remembering something you leaned up but felt his arms around you tighten, like he was afraid you were going to leave. Reaching into your pocket you pulled out the snack you had bought earlier. Holding up the small bag of fruit  you held it out to him. 

Shaking his head he ignored his own hunger, "Ya eat." he said. When she only pushed it towards him he caved. Chuckling he grabbed a handful, "Ya always bringin' me food." he said as he ate. It tasted so much better than the crap he was given. After a while he had eaten all of it. The two sat there talking about this and that, she told him how she was here with her uncle and he was working. "I don't want ya out by yerself. This place ain't no good fer ya ta be alone. Somebody may take ya or worse." he told her in a deep voice, a voice he had never used before. When he heard a female and his master's voice he stiffened. His owner was back from celebrating. "Ya gotta leave now." he said and saw her give him a pleading look. "Ya gots ta y/n. If e' finds ya e's gonna lock ya up or sell ya. Ya gotta go please." he said standing and leading her over to the flap she had snuck in through. 

"What about you." you said in a whimper not wanting to leave him again.

"I's be alright. Ain't lasted this long fer no reason. I'll find ya y/n. I will." he told her. When he saw her look up at him he froze when her lips landed on his. Time seemed to stop when she kissed him. Her lips were soft and he couldn't help from letting out a sigh. When the voices got louder he had to break away from her mouth. "Go. go." he said and quickly helped her leave. 

.................present.......

 Coming back to the current time he gasped and looked around the room. He saw his father looking down at him with worry. When he nodded that he was alright the older male got up and walked over to him.

"Ya see now son. The two of ya were always meant to be together." he said.

Feeling a new pain in him he tried to catch his breath. 

Sensing his son's distress he sighed, "It's almost done boy. Just a little more." he said before pressing his hand back to his son's chest, making him let out a muffled scream.

Yondu watched as memory after memory played before his eyes. He watched as the little girl grew up. She lived with another Centaurian mostly, a male by the name of Taka. He watched as she tried to use the arrow her father had given her but had never been successful of it. When Stakar had come and asked for it she had given it to him, with only the promise that he give it to someone who was worthy. It was then Yondu realized the arrow at his side was her fathers. Still watching he saw as the girl became distant and lonely. It didn't take long for the searchers to find her yet again and it was then her and her cousin split up. When it got to the memories of her and him meeting again he felt an aching in his heart when he saw how cruel he had been to his mate. He watched as she cowered away from him when he would yell at her. Saw how she had accepted and not fought when he starved her. Every mean thing he had done to her she had taken it because she thought that was how he was as her alpha. That she was meant to obey and not question his actions. When he saw himself leave her alone in the restaurant he felt a pain in his chest. She had sat there alone with her head hung down. He watched as she went and found a place to sleep for the night outside in the snow. He felt so much disgust towards himself when he recalled him spending the night in a brothel, warm and tangled in the sheets with a sexbot.

When it was morning he tried to brace himself for what was coming. He knew very well what he had done and had to watch as the scene played before him again. He watched as she gave him her necklace, the necklace from her father. Watched as she cowered from his eyes as her true self was shown. Not until now had he realized why she had cried and tried to look away from him. She was afraid of what he would think of her. That he would think she was ugly. She was afraid of his rejection, the rejection he had given her. He watched as the men came to kill him and take her, the men that had hunted down all of his people to the brink of extinction. After he had killed all of them he had to watch as he attacked her. He saw her break down in front of him and beg for him to feel the same thing she had felt. Only now did he know the bond she felt. So when he yelled at her and told her how she meant nothing to him he felt that stabbing feeling in his chest. He saw as she sobbed when he left her there, how she was left alone and broken in the cold. Yondu had to swallow the knot forming in his throat as he saw her cry and ask the Gods why he didn't love her. Why her mate didn't want her.

When a ringing went off he cut his eyes and watched as she grabbed the communicator and talked into the screen. He had to take a deep breath when he realized she had threatened Thanos, that she was going after Thanos. Quick scenes of her hunting the searchers and killing some of them played out until finally she was taken down. Yondu saw nothing but a shadow come to stand before where she was now chained up. She looked exhausted and broken. "Where are they?" a deep voice asked. Yondu watched as y/n only looked up at the large figure and said nothing. Suddenly a large purple hand came out and wrapped around her throat. "WHERE ARE THE OTHER CENTAURIANS?!" the man yelled making the whole place shake. Yondu stiffened and went to move forward but found he couldn't. When y/n still said nothing the person growled and shoved her back to the stone floor.

"I tried to make this easy on you half breed. Your death could have been quick." Thanos said as he walked out of the room.

Seeing another man enter Yondu stiffened and snarled when he saw it was one of the Kree. His face dropped when the blue man pulled out a long whip, letting it unroll against the floor. Snapping his eyes back to his female his breath picked up and his heart rate rose. She didn't move, didn't fight as another male came and chained her hands above her head making her hang just above the floor. "Y/n?" he said softly. When the Kree threw his arm back and the whip flew Yondu screamed and everything went dark.

This time when he woke up he felt a great rage fill him and growled. He felt something in him that he couldn't remember feeling in a long time. He was an alpha and his omega was in trouble. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he stood and went to start getting dressed. He saw his father leaning against the door frame again but this time with a proud smile on his face. 

"Ya'll need elp' to get her lad. Don't under estimate Thanos's power." he said and Yondu nodded. 

When his father turned and moved to leave he stopped at the door.

"Yer my son. Generations of alpha blood runs through yer veins Yondu, let it out." was all he said before disappearing.

Taking a deep breath Yondu made his way to the pilots chair. Pulling up the communicator he called Peter and Stakar. Both men looked at the Centaurian in shock when they saw his glowing red eyes. "I's need yer help." 


	7. Chapter 7

When Yondu met up with Peter and Stakar’s group he had to remember to hold back his burning rage. He could see the worry on Stakar’s and Aleta’s faces as he told them what had happened to their niece. When his old Captain had told him they would have to go get her cousin to help them they made their way to where they had been living at. Sitting in the chair Yondu held his chin in his hand and looked out into space. He could feel her pain, could feel how weak she was becoming. 

“We’ll find her Yondu.” Aleta said coming over to grab his hand. 

Looking over at her he tried his best to give her a smile but could only nod. Looking down he let out a deep breath. 

“You know it was y/n that convinced Stakar to start freeing the Kree slaves. Had we known then she was looking for you we would have done more…” Aleta said her head dipping as guilt overcame her.

Seeing his friend so sad he squeezed her hand. “Ya couldn’t ave’ known.” He had guessed that now that his father had given him and y/n to grown up some together that the future had caught up. The whole time thing confused him so he tried to not think about it too much. “Why she leave ya’ll?” he asked.

“Well as you know you were one of the last ones we found. After a while she seemed to loose hope. Her cousin convinced her to come with him, when she went to leave her and Stakar got into a argument. He didn’t think it wise to leave her in the care of Taka but she wanted to go so she stole one of the ships and left anyway. After that he couldn’t find her. None of us could. It took a toll on him. He and her mother were very close. After Stella and Dokro died he thought it was his place to take care of her, but so did Taka.”

Nodding Yondu furrowed his brows, “This cousin of ers’, Taka what’s e’ like?” he asked 

Aleta gave a small chuckle and tilted her head. “He’s well. He’s a year or so older than you… When we find him you will get to see just how your race acts.” Aleta said and stood from the chair to go find her husband. 

……………………………………..

When they arrived on the planet Yondu noticed it was winter here. A light dusting of snow covered the land but the forest  still had some red and yellow leaves on them. Grabbing his bag they all followed Stakar’s lead in the thick woods. When they came across a ship that was empty Martinex went and inspected it more. When he found out that it was one of the searchers ships Yondu felt a growl rumble in his chest. Seeing Stakar nod at him they continued on. After while they were walking through the forest when they heard a snap yondu looked around but he hurts so nothing else when rocket moved forward a loud snap went off and a trap closer around him. Instantly the group was on high alert, aiming their guns around. Peter went to go let rock it out of the Trap and before anyone could move there was an arrow pointing at his skull.

“Uhh Yondu?” Peter said in a confused and fear filed voice. 

“Ain’t me.” Yondu said.

“Taka! It’s me Stakar! These here are my friends! We mean you no harm!” Stakar yelled while looking around for the archer.

When a crunching of snow met his ears Yondu turn to see a male walking towards them. He was a Centaurian. He wore pants and a shirt all made from animal skins. His fin stood tall on his head and he had a long scar across his face. Overall Yondu thought he looked wild and could tell the male was an alpha.

“What do you want the Stakar?” Taka asked.

 "First for you to let the boy go. Then to talk.“ Stakar told him.

 When the males eyes drifted to Peter he gave a quick whistle, calling his arrow back. As soon as the arrow was no longer pointing at him Peter reach for Rocket but the male quickly gave a click of his tongue.

 "The rodent is mine. I caught it.” Taka said.

Hearing rocket begin to curse Peter covered his snout. “ Ya can’t eat him Taka. He’s our friend too.” Stakar told him. When they saw the man stiffen Aleta moved and handed him some food.

 "Here taka we have food you can have.“ Aleta said  Yondu noticed how the man’s cheek bones were stuck out and guess he had not eaten in a while. Still when to Aleta handed him the food he looked ashamed.

Taking the food Taka looked down. Hearing a noise from the forest he looked over and growled, "quickly come with me.” He said before moving through the woods.

Following after the Male Yondu saw him leading them towards a cave, a cave he knew well. It was then it this was the cave he and y/n had stayed in when the Kree ship had crashed on the planet. Feeling that pain throb in his chest he took a deep breath but went inside the cave. When they got in they all watched as the male hurried over to a small covered figure. When Taka pulled back the cloak they saw it was a woman. A female Centaurian. She tensed when she saw them and Taka was quick to begin letting out small clicks and whistles. Yondu furrowed his brows at the noises and watched as the female looked at all of them before looking down. When she went to stand the cloak fell more revealing her large belly. When her mate placed a hand on her shoulder she stilled and he handed her the food Aleta had give him. The it clicked for Yondu. The male was hunting to feed his mate and child, that’s why he was so skinny, all the food he found he gave it to her. 

“Don’t believe we have met miss.” Stakar started but a loud growl filled the cave. 

“What do you want Stakar? Where is my cousin?” Taka growled, looking over his shoulder at them all. When no one answered the he stood and walked over towards Yondu.  "You. Are you her mate? Where is she then?“ 

"This is Yondu Udonta. And yes he is y/n’s mate but she…” Stakar started but Yondu quickly cut him off.

“Thanos as’ er’.” Yondu said.

At the news Taka’s eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit cave. “Udonta? Some fuckin’ chief you are. Some alpha! You let your mate get taken by him!”

Growling Yondu got nose to nose with the male. “ I DIDN’T KNOW!”

“Didn’t know or didn’t care?” Taka snarled. “How hard is it to understand that you are never supposed to let your omega out of your sight!… Do you know what they do to female Centaurians? Do you know what they will do to her if they catch you?”

Yondu felt his breathing quicken and his temper rising. Going to say something he was cut off by Stakar pushing the two Centaurians apart.

“Alright that’s enough. Now you two rippin’ each other’s throats out ain’t gonna help get y/n, we gotta work together alright?” Stakar said making the two males nod.

…………………….

The plan was simple they had to kill the group of searchers that had taken over y/n and Taka’s home but leave one alive to question. Deciding it was best if Taka’s mate stayed back in case anything happened.Once they had gotten the location of where y/n was at they all got ready to head out. Krugarr decided to stay behind to protect Kira being the medic. She was due to give birth in a month or two but the Lem thought that the child may come sooner being so malnourished as she was. Yondu watched as Taka placed his forehead on hers and began clicking and whistling again. He had guessed by now that it was the Centaurian language, he just didn’t know how to speak it. After the mat’s goodbyes they boarded the ship and headed towards the small moon. Sitting on the ship Yondu kept to himself. He felt off. The pain in his chest wasn’t as sharp as it had been and while he was glad to have the stabbing feeling it worried him. Once they landed on the far side of the moon they all set out to go save the female. The group had split up into smaller teams to cover more ground and somehow Stakar had thought it best to let Taka and Yondu go together. The two stayed quiet for the most part until Yondu couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “What is it theys would do?” he asked and saw the male look at him confused. “Ya said they would do somethin’ ta er’ if they caught me… what is it?” he asked and saw Taka take a deep breath.

“Ya know I was little when they started killing off our people, but I still remember. I was in another clan, not your father’s.” Taka started but saw the unknowing look on Yondu’s face. “You know nothing about our people do you?” he asked.

Yondu could tell the man meant no offense and looked down. “I was sold as a child ta the kree. Don’t know much about Centaurian ways, about me past." 

Nodding shortly Taka looked back ahead. "Then perhaps when this is over I will teach you.” He waited a few minutes before stopping at the base doors. “Don’t let them catch you Yondu. If they do they will rape her in front of you before killing you both.” he told them before they both looked ahead and saw a few searchers. Nodding they moved in.

The two killed all they came across. Opening doors they found a few imprisoned Centaurian’s. Slowly and carefully some of the group was sent to take them back to the ship. The last large door had been looked and nothing they could do would open it. Rocket had tried to pick it and even use his new device but nothing worked.  Stakar and some of the others had confirmed that Thanos was in fact not here. It both infuriated him and eased his worry. When Yondu saw a crawl space he shrugged off his jacket and threw it to Peter who was on his way to take a teenage Centaurian girl back to the ship. Seeing the worry on the boy’s face he gave him a firm nod before crawling in with Taka right behind him. They crawled down a long pipe until they heard a noise. Hearing the person talking they stopped and looked in through the vents. Seeing a large person walking around Yondu saw it was one of the Kree men and growled in his throat. When the man moved to the side Yondu felt his heart stop. There laying on the stone floor was his mate. At first glance one could mistake her for another. She was bloody and bruised. Her body was covered  in nothing but rags now and even they were ripped and dirty. She just laid there not moving. He could see her eyes open and blinking every so often as she stared out at nothing. 

“…Can’t really blame the man for not wanting to come save you. I am probably doing him a favor… Who would want to wake up to you everyday of their life?… He didn’t want you. No one does. No one is coming to save you. You are going to die here. Alone and unwanted.” The Kree male mocked with a chuckle as he moved towards the door.

Yondu could see as silent tears fell from his female’s eyes. She didn’t cry out loud didn’t move with sobs but he saw as tears of defeat rolled across the bridge of her nose and fell to the floor. She believed every word coming out of the man’s mouth. She truly thought there was no one that loved her. Watching as the other man kicked her stomach and she began coughing up blood Yondu could hold back the alpha in him no longer. With a loud roar he jumped out of the vent and whistled loudly. His arrow flew around the room, going first through the man by the door before the one who had kicked her. Once they were both dead he ran over to her side and fell to his knees. Her eyes were closed as he pulled her upper body into his lap. He could see now just how hurt she was. There was not a inch of her body that was not covered in a cut, bruise or blood. Her leg was twisted at an odd angle telling him it was broken. Swallowing down his sob he stroked the side of her cheek. She had went through all this torture because she wouldn’t sell him out. No matter how much he had hurt her, pushed her away, she wouldn’t tell them about him. “Darlin’?” he called out softly. When her eye lids fluttered open to look at him he saw her red eyes met his. She didn’t smile, didn’t frown she just looked at him in wonder. He felt as her shaking fingertips touched his cheek, like she was checking to see if he was real. Moving to grab her hand he smiled before he felt a searing pain on his shoulder and yelled out in pain. Looking behind him he saw Taka fighting off more searchers, cutting ones head clean off. 

“COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!” Taka yelled.

Groaning through the pain Yondu moved to place the device Rocket had made over y/n’s chains and watched as they frozen before he yanked on them and they shattered. Lifting her up into his arms he hissed at the burning pain in his shoulder. Holding her close to his chest they ran down the halls towards the door that had been locked. When a loud siren went off they knew they had been caught. Taka pushed on the door but it wouldn’t budge. Hearing banging and shouting they knew the others were on the other side. Hearing more gun fire Yondu covered y/n with his body as the solders shot around them. “BLOW IT OPEN!” he yelled out. Whistling he and Taka sent their arrows through the air, killing the solders. When he heard a beeping he quickly moved away from the door and pulled Taka with him just as the door blew open. When the smoke cleared they saw the others standing there. 

“MOVE!” Stakar yelled as they ran out of the base.

………………………………………..

Getting back on the ship Yondu followed Aleta and Stakar towards the med bay while mainframe got them away from the moon. Y/n was now completely still in his arms and he was feeling faint from the blood loss in his shoulder. Entering the room he felt laid y/n on the bed and stumbled away some. He watched as Aleta hooked up lines and monitors to her still form. Hearing yelling he turned to see Peter yelling at him. 

“Yondu! Yondu! We have to get the bullet out of your shoulder.” Peter yelled.

Shaking his head Yondu looked back to his mate who was non responsive. “No her.” he said feeling the room begin to spin.

“Yondu you are bleeding out.” Gamora said.

“I’s said HER! Help her!” he yelled.

Stakar looked at the two guardians and then back to his friend who was turning a lighter blue. Hearing Aleta yelling for their niece to breath and shocking her heart he threw his fist through the air and punched Yondu in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Looking down at the unconscious man on the ground he shook his head and took in a deep breath, “I can’t loose ya both.”  he said before nodding for Peter and Gamora to help him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yondu slowly opened his eyes and saw a rock ceiling above him. Panicking he sat up quickly, not knowing where he was. Looking around he saw he was in a living room of sorts. There was a few couches made of carved wood and cushions. He was covered in a fur pelt and a large fire was burning in a hole carved out in the rock wall. Throwing his legs over the side he sat on the bed and looked down at his arm. His shoulder was bandaged up but he didn't feel any pain. Hearing a noise coming from the other room he stood and slowly made his way into the room. Peaking around the corner he saw Taka sitting at a wooden chair caving something out of a chunk of wood. When the male looked up he nodded to him.

"Glad to see your awake. How is your shoulder?" he asked as he kicked out the chair beside him for Yondu to take. When he hesitated Taka sighed, "Y/n is fine, Kira is helping her with a bath. You may see her soon enough."

Sitting in the chair he looked around the kitchen, "Can't feel no pain." he answered. He could see a large table made from a rock slab with the wooden chairs like the ones they were sitting in around it. There was cabinets and a wood stove against the far wall with a sink carved into the rock counter. From what he could tell there was no power in the home only lights from fires or candles. He could see a door around the corner that was open but too dark in the room to see anything. 

Seeing the male look around he glanced at the door heading towards his and his mate's part of the home. "That's me and Kira's part of the cave..."

Raising his brows Yondu looked around them, "We's in a cave?"

Chuckling Taka nodded. "Aye. Dokro made this into his home after Centauri was destroyed. Guess he was used to living in a cave after being in your father's kala."

"Kala?" Yondu asked.

"Tribe. Your father was the chief of the Kikahee tribe. Cave dwellers. My mother was Dokro's sister. When she mated my father she moved to his tribe by the sea... They were the first to be killed off. My father sent me to live with Dokro the night they came. I remember them killing the other children, my mother was pregnant when they raped her and slit her throat in front of my father. I was able to take three other pups with me but none of them made it. By the time I got to the caves I was exhausted and it took me a week to come to and tell them what had happened. Yours and y/n's father went and searched the village but found none alive... One of the ones in Thanos's prisons were from my kala." Taka said as he carved the wood in his hand.

Yondu was speechless as he listened to the story. Never had he felt lucky to have been enslaved by the Kree. "Where are they now...the person from yer kala?"

"Everyone went their own way. Thought it was best if we split up, kept to little groups. Stakar and Peter has gone to drop them off on other planets. Your friend the rodent, he and Martinex placed a cloaking device over our home and even made some for the others, they will not be able to find us. Perhaps one day our kind will thrive once again." He said and as he placed the finished piece of wood on the table. 

Looking at all the similar pieces of wood Taka had carved he ti;ted his head to the side, "Whatcha makin'?" he asked.

Taka smiled and lifted the next peices into his hands, "A cradle for my pup." he said and say Yondu grin. "Guess I should hurry up, Aleta thinks Kira will give birth within the next we..." When a loud scream filled the cave Taka quickly jumped up and ran towards a the living room. 

Yondu was quick to follow him and looked as they went down a hall and into a large open room. It had a large bed in the corner of the room with another fire pit on one wall along with a dresser. 

"KIRA!?" Taka yelled out.

Watching as Taka went into an opening on the opposite side of the bed and into another room. Following close behind him Yondu was amazed when the cave opened up to show a large pool of water at the bottom of the small cave. The water was a bright blue color and Yondu could see the fire reflecting from the candles on the surface of the water. Looking over he saw the two women standing in the water. Kira was still dressed from what he could tell but from behind her he could see some of y/n's bare back. She was facing the other way and holding onto the rock wall like her life depended on it. Watching as Kira tried to bring the sponge up to y/n's back when she flinched away and let out a small growl. Knotting his brows he saw as Kira turned to look at the both of them. He heard as she let out clicks and whistles and saw Taka sigh and rub the bridge of his nose.

"Y/n you have to let Kira clean your back..." Taka started but was cut of by a small cry.

"It hurts!" Y/n yelled out in a voice that they all could tell was strained with a cry.

"I know it does but it still has to be cleaned. Just let her..."

"NO!" y/n yelled as she curled up into the wall more.

Shaking his head Taka waved his mate over and Yondu watched as the Centaurian female came out of the water, her wet clothes clinging to her swollen belly. When Taka wrapped a towel around her she looked up at him and began telling him something in their native tongue. As if sensing his confusion Taka looked towards him.

"Sorry Kira can only speak a little common tongue, I'm working with her on it. She says that she got the rest of her body cleaned but y/n wouldn't let her touch her crest. Some of the lash marks cross over where her crest would be. Even though she doesn't have a fully grown one the nerves are still there." Taka told him.

Furrowing his brows Yondu moved to go towards the water but was stopped by Taka grabbing his arm. Meeting the males eyes Yondu glared at him.

Understanding the need to be with one's mate Taka looked at the alpha male with knowing eyes. "I can not stop you from being with your mate Yondu. However, I would ask you to wait until she is healed before mating with her." Taka said in a pleading voice. He knew Yondu was an alpha and knew his cousin was an omega. He knew that Yondu would no doubt feel the urge to claim what was his but still he did not want his cousin to be in anymore pain than she already was.

Giving Taka a firm nod he felt as the other alpha released his arm and watched as he placed his hand on his mate's back and led her out of the cave. Alone for the first time in over a month with her Yondu was worried. She had yet to look at him or say a word and he was afraid he had ruined their relationship before it even started. Taking off his pants he kept only his black underpants on as he stepped into the water. He was surprised to find it warm even though he knew outside was winter. Walking slowly over to her he could now see the clear lash marks covering her back. He didn't need her to tell him she was in pain he knew what it felt like. She kept her back to him as he moved to stand just behind her, her long red hair moved to lay over her shoulder. Looking down he could see how her bones were sticking out some and how much weight she had lost. Along with the bloody marks on her back there were cuts and bruises on her shoulders and arms. The water came up to her waist but he could only imagine what other scars the water was covering. Reaching out his hand he ran his knuckles over her arm where there were no cuts. He saw as she tensed up and heard a small whimper leave her. Furrowing his brows he tried to keep from pulling her into his arms. He knew he had hurt her, possibly worse than the physical pain she had endured by Thanos. He could feel the clenching in his heart from where he had broke their bond. He had made her feel alone and unloved and it worried him he may never earn her full trust again. Dropping his head he closed his eyes. "I's so sorry y/n." he said in a low voice. Swallowing when she still said nothing he continued to stroke her side. "I didn't know...didn't feel the connection with ya like I was supposed ta. And I's know that ain't no excuses fer what I did ta ya and I's know I will never be able ta take back what I's said ta ya. But ya gotta believe me when I say I was wrong... I feel it now darlin'. I feel ya. Our bond, the connection ta my mate. Ta ya." he said as he placed his cheek against the side of her head. Minutes passed and she said nothing. She didn't move didn't make a sound. He could feel as a tear rolled down his cheek and into her hair as he waited for her to tell him she didn't want him anymore. That he had hurt her too much.

"Ya found me..." you whispered out, feeling the warmth from his body. Feeling him left his head some and look down on you you swallowed hard and too a deep breath. "You always told me ya would find me and ya did." you said a little louder, smiling slightly.

Hearing her words Yondu smiled widely and nuzzled her cheek. "Didn't mean fer it ta take as long." he said in a low voice. 

"Shoulda gave ya more food." you giggled and felt him chuckle behind you. 

Grinning Yondu kissed her temple and rubbed his hands down her sides softly. Placing soft kisses over her cheek and neck he felt the pain in his chest easing away for the first time in what seemed like forever. Leaning back up he looked down at her back again and saw the still bloody area that Kira had not been able to clean. He saw how some of the purple lines went over the red mark going down her spine, her crest. Closing his eyes he kissed he base of her neck. "Ya's gotta let me clean it darlin'." he said softly. Feeling her tense up again he ran his nose up her neck. "I's be as gentle as I can." he said and felt her nod slowly. Grabbing for the sponge he dipped it in the water and slowly brought it to her back. She instantly flinched away from his hand and let out a whimper. "Shhh.. Hold still baby." he said, gripping her hip in the other hand. Touching the crest she let out a cry and pulled away from him.

"No, please. I can't it hurts too much." you cried as you tried to get away from him. 

Seeing her go to get away Yondu took a deep breath and grabbed her wrist. He knew her leg was broken and knew she couldn't very well walk away from him. Hearing her whimper he had to remember what was at stake. If her crest got infected it could kill her. Feeling a ledge behind him Yondu moved to sit down and pull her into his lap. He tried to keep his eyes off her naked breasts as he held her to him. He could hear her crying and felt the need to let out a strange sound, a sound he had never made. Holding her in his lap he buried his nose in her neck and he began to purr. It was different but it felt right. Closing his eyes he grabbed her thighs and helped her to straddle his lap. He kept his nose by her neck and pet the back of her head with his hand as he tried to calm her. Feeling her lay her head on his chest he sighed and kissed her neck. He knew what he had to do, could feel it clawing at him. So slowly without causing her alarm he pulled his lips back over his sharp teeth and bit down on her neck. Instantly she tensed up and let out a whine but he didn't stop. He held her still in his arms as he claimed her as his. Years he had been waiting for this moment and now finally she was his. He swallowed down the blood filing his mouth and kept stroking the back of her head as he bit harder. When he felt her go limp in his arms he took a deep breath and pulled back. He could see the blood flowing from her neck and quickly licked over it with the flat of his tongue. When he had stopped the bleeding he looked to see her sleeping in his arms. He guessed it was the claim settling in. Kissing his mark he leaned up and lifted the sponge back into his hand and moved to gently clean her crest. He heard as she whimpered in her sleep but gave a quick purr and eased her back to contentment. Once he had her back clean Yondu lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the water. Wrapping her in a towel he dried her off as best he could and took her into her room. Laying her on the bed he pulled the fur over her and kissed her cheek. Standing he made his way back into the water to bathe himself and help ease his raging lust at holding his mate's naked body in his arms. He hoped she healed soon or he was going to have a time holding himself back.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"What the fuck?!" 

Hearing the sudden yell Yondu jumped up from the bed with a start quickly moving to grab his knife from under the pillow and moving to protect his female. Looking over he saw Stakar and Aleta standing at the door with a shocked and angry expression on their face. Relaxing some when he saw it was his friends Yondu furrowed his brows and looked behind him to see y/n sitting up on the bed. She had scooted back to the wall and was covering her nudity with the fur blanket. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks quickly turning a deep purple. Looking down at his bare chest and fur covered lap he quickly realized what they both thought and looked back to see Stakar's face turning a dark red. "It ain't what it looks like..."

"Really cause it sure does look like that." Stakar growled. 

Standing from the bed Yondu showed them that he did indeed have pants on. "I didn't..."

"Where are your clothes Y/n?" Aleta said looking at her niece.

"It hurts." you said in a whisper still holding the fur to your chest. 

Sighing Stakar saw his wife nod and they both looked to Yondu. "Out." Stakar said pointing to the door and following the male out of the room. 

Once she was alone with the young woman Aleta moved to sit on the bed and placed the bag beside her. "Come here my dear. Let me see." she told y/n and watched as y/n moved to sit in front of her. Looking over her back Aleta swallowed hard and went to move her hair out of the way. Hearing y/n hiss Aleta furrowed her brows and looked at her shoulder to see a very deep and very painful looking bite mark. Yondu. Pulling out a bottle of salve she began gently rubbing the skin with the clear medicine. She stayed quiet for a while, listening as y/n groaned and whimpered when the pain would get to bad. "What were you thinking y/n?" she asked when she could no longer hold her tongue. "Thanos would have killed you. He almost did kill you."

Looking down at the brown fur you felt tears fill your eyes. "I wanted to die....I din't have anyone. My mate didn't want me. He hated me..." you whispered.

"Taka? Me, Stakar, you had us." Aleta said in a hurt voice.

Shaking your head you closed your eyes and felt as the tears rolled down your cheeks. "You had each other. Taka has a mate and a child on the way. I was a burden. I wanted to have someone that looked at me the way you and uncle Stakar look at each other. I want some one to love me. I want a family." 

Wrapping the bandage around her Aleta took a deep breath, "Yondu loves you." she said but saw y/n only shake her head again. 

"You don't know that." you said in a soft voice. 

Taping off the bandage Aleta moved to cup her niece's cheek. "I do y/n. I have known Yondu Udonta for a long time and I have never seen him worry over anyone or look at anyone like he does you." she told her with a soft smile. Standing she went over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes for y/n to wear. Helping her dress she held onto her side while she limped out into the main room.

.....................................

Stakar had returned with a annoyed looking Yondu and looked to see Kruger was helping tend to y/n's wounds. Yondu had thought it was funny to watch Stakar and Aleta in a parenting role. Never had he seen anyone stand up to Stakar like y/n did. He knew from experience if it was anybody else they wouldn't be breathing. 

".... Girl you're pushing it. Ought' to make you clean my whole ship for that stunt you pulled." Stakar growled as he watched Kruger scan his niece's leg, mending the bones back together. 

Seeing Yondu confused Aleta smiled and raised her brows. "Our dear niece hacked into her uncles account and stole a five thousand units from him and then stole one of the m-pods."

Raising his brows Yondu looked towards the small female sitting on the chair beside him. She didn't do anything but give a guilty smile. 

"For the record I did send you the coordinates for where I left the ship..." You started but were quickly cut off by your uncles growl.

"You totaled it! It was literally worth nothing." he growled, his face turning a dark red.

"Coulda scrapped it." you said with a shrug, flinching when you saw him raise the back of his hand to you. 

Stakar watched out of the corner of his eye as Yondu tensed and his lip turned up to show his sharp teeth. He remembered how Dokro had been towards his sister. How over protective he had been and knew it was in a Centaurian's nature to care for their females. Lowering his hand he saw Yondu relax and glared at the young female and smirked. "You will help Yondu on his ship and do as he says and I expect a nice supper next time we come over... And no tricks either. Good food." 

Sticking your tongue out at your uncle you saw him chuckle and stand. Looking down you watched as Kruger finished with your leg and made his hands give you a thumbs up. Smiling you stood on shaky legs and felt as Yondu held his hands out for support. Once you got the hang of it you started walking around the room. Looking to Kruger you smiled and nodded your head in thanks. When they all went to leave Taka walked in with his mate. 

"Let me know when that baby is born Taka."Aleta said with a smile.

"Yea maybe me and leta' will babysit for ya." Stakar smiled making Taka roll his eyes and let out whistles and grunts. 

Giggling at your cousin you gave three short whistles and a few clicks.

"NO!" Taka yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" Stakar asked. 

Shaking your head you smiled but didn't say a word. Hearing a huff Stakar shook his head and smacked Yondu ont he shoulder as he went ot leave.

"She's all yers." 

.................................

 The next few days had passed by slowly. Yondu had called Kraglin and told him to just do small jobs and that he was in charge until he returned. But that was the thing. Yondu didn't know if he wanted to go back. Over the past few days he had waited for his mate to heal. Taka had been teaching him more and more about their culture and he had a feeling like this was where he belonged. He was hunting now. Sitting high up in the tree waiting for the large green stag to move out from behind the tree. He could have used his Yaka arrow to kill the creature but Taka had taught him that his people never used their magic arrows to kill animals for food. It wasn't fair to them. So seeing the stag step out he pulled back the string of the bow and aimed it towards the animal's heart before releasing it. Seeing it hit the animal in the chest it took off into the woods. Letting out a sigh Yondu jumped down from the tree and began tracking the animal like Taka had showed him. Finding it he quickly bleed the animal before gutting it, leaving the parts they would not eat for something that would. Grabbing the stag by it's orange horns he began pulling back towards their home. 

Yondu worked on skinning the stag while Taka finished up with the cradle. Yesterday in the late evening Kira had given birth to a healthy little boy. So far Kira and Taka had held the child but he knew the boy would need a bed so hi parents could sleep. He was a rambunctious little thing. Yondu had only held the boy once while Taka and y/n cleaned Kira up. He kicked his little feet constantly and screamed until Kira had taken the boy back and slipped him into a pouch that was on her stomach. Yondu had been amazed by the strange sight. He knew he didn't have a pouch and nor had he seen one on Taka. It was a woman thing he had guessed and tried to recall if he had seen one on y/n. He had felt bad after all this time away from his mate. He would sit next to her at their meals and speak to her but he had not had any more alone time with the female and it seemed to be taking a tole on them. He remembered what Stakar had told him. Y/n was too weak right now for any physical contact and Yondu knew the alpha in him was beginning to loose his patience. He needed to mate her. He needed to claim her as his. Hearing a crash he looked up and saw Taka equally confused. Going into the house he saw nothing in the living room or kitchen and so he and Taka went their separate ways to go check on their females. 

Walking into the bedroom Yondu saw y/n sitting on her knees on the floor picking up shards of broken glass. Furrowing his brows he knelled beside her and began picking the pieces of what he guessed had been a mirror into his hand. 

"You don't have to help me." you said avoiding eye contact with the male. It felt strange being alone with him after all theses days apart. After Stakar and Aleta had left Yondu had seemed different. He didn't touch you at all and when you had asked him if he wanted to go on a walk with you he had said he was too tired or not now. After the third try of asking you had given up, you would not force him to be with you. It had crossed your mind that perhaps he wanted to go back to his ship and you had been waiting for him to tell you he was leaving. You had been busy cleaning your room for what felt like the millionth time when you knocked the old mirror from your dresser. 

Hearing the sadness in her voice Yondu looked up. Over the years he had gotten good at reading people's body language. He knew from her fallen shoulders and dipped head she was upset. Looking down at the mirror he saw it had a metal frame that had carvings around it. Thinking she was upset about the mirror he swallowed, "I's can buy ya a new mirror darlin'." he said.

"I don't want yer money Yondu." you whispered as you set the pieces of mirror back into the frame. Standing you carried the mirror and set it on the small table in the room, keeping your back to the man. You could feel the swelling in your throat and swallowed down the knot. He didn't say anything and you thought he may have left. Too afraid to turn around and see the empty room you sat in the chair and tried to put the pieces back to together.

Seeing her not look at him Yondu furrowed his brows. He watched as she sat in the chair and saw as her hands shook and her body stiffened. She was crying. Figuring she wanted to be alone he moved out the door and shut it behind him. As soon as the door closed he heard a small sob and felt that all too familiar pain in his chest. 

.................................

A few hours later and you found yourself leaning in the water of the small spring listening to the light music you had bought from an old shop years ago. Yondu had never came back and by now you were sure he did not want you. Running your fingers over the bite he had placed on your throat you felt your lip tremble. Laying your head on your folded arms you looked at the water trickling down the side of the cave wall. So much for soul mates. There had been plenty of others to escape from Thanos's prison. Maybe one of the females would please him. Letting out a deep sigh you felt as your tears fell from your face into the water. Closing your eyes you let the sound of the music drift your mind away.

...............................

Yondu had been eating the small meal he and Taka put together when he felt a stinging pain in his chest. Looking up he saw y/n's empty chair beside him and furrowed his brows. Taka had went to get her for supper but had came back alone and said she said she wasn't hungry. Feeling a strange pull he swallowed his food and drank down the rest of his water before standing and walking towards her room without a word to the others. Going into her bedroom he didn't bother knocking and looked to see her not here. Seeing the fire light from the bathing pool he went down into the cave and saw her there. He could hear soft music playing in the background and could see the fire light dancing across her bare skin. Closing his eyes when he felt the returning of his alpha he tried to steady himself. Smelling the air he felt his pupils dialate when her scent hit his nose. Before he could stop himself he was shrugging off the vest and pants he was wearing. Opting for no boxers this time he stepped into the warm water and made his way over to her. Seeing the tears on her cheeks glow orange from the fire he furrowed his brows and moved to hold her hip. She instantly flinched in his hold but he only gave a purr by her ear and kissed her shoulder. "Why's ya cryin'?" he asked in a low deep voice. 

Looking at him over your shoulder you kept your breast covered. "Why are you here?"

Her quistion confused him and he knotted his brows but kept his hands on her hips. He could see she was covering her body from his view, something she had not bothered with the other day. "Why wouldn't I's be?" he asked and saw her look down.

"Ya.. ya haven't wanted ta be with me before. Ya stayed away from me." you said softly looking down at the water. You could feel that aching in your chest and closed your eyes. "Do ya...want to leave?" you asked.

Hearing what she asked made his heart drop. He knew it. He knew keeping away from her for the past few days was doing more harm than good. Yes he knew she had to heal and he knew his alpha wanted to mate with her but this was far worse than what he thought claiming her would be. She had went back to thinking he didn't want her. That he didn't... Straightening up he gripped her hips and turned her towards him. He heard her let out a small gasp at the sudden movement but lifted her chin to look at him. "Look at me." he said and watched as her bright red eyes met his. He saw fear and pain in her eyes but he also saw a glimmer of hope. "I's will never leave ya again. I want ya darlin'. I want ya somethin' bad but I don't want ta hurt ya." he told her his eyes and fin glowing a bright red. He felt as his member twitched and began to harden in the water as she slowly looked down to his chest and shakingly moved her arms away from her chest. 

"Ya won't hurt me Yondu." you said. Moving your arms away from your chest you brought your trembling hand to Yondu's chest and ran your fingers lightly over the markings he had there. Hearing a growl you stopped and tensed up, thinking you had done something wrong. 

"Don't stop." Yondu said beside her ear as he gently caressed the side of her breast with his thumb. Feeling her hands continue to explore his body he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. He hummed at how soft they were against his and slowly so not to frighten her he licked lightly at her bottom lip and asked for entrance. Once she had complied he rolled his tongue into her mouth and groaned at her taste. He continued to explore her mouth as his hands roamed her body. He softly groped her breasts smiling slightly when he felt her nipples harden at his touch. Needing more he bent down to lift her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Walking over he shut and locked the door quietly and then moved to lay her on the bed. He pushed her legs apart with his knees so he could lay between them. Breaking from her mouth he looked into her eyes. He saw fear and lust in them but gave her a small smile as he nudged her nose with his. "Trust me?" he asked and saw her nod. Kissing the corner of her mouth he trailed kisses down to her neck to where he licked over her healing claiming mark. He noticed how it had almost healed and how the edges of it had begun to turn silver as it scared. Kissing the no doubt painful area he gave open mouth kisses down to her breasts, taking her by surprise as he engulfed one of her nipples into his mouth. 

Letting out a small moan you quickly covered your mouth with your hand and felt your cheeks heat up. 

Seeing her cover her mouth Yondu grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. When she tried to pull it back he bit down on her mound. Hearing her whimper he looked into her eyes as he licked over her hard nipple. "Ya will sing fer me." he said and saw her nod. Licking her soft skin he trailed his eyes down to look at a thin line that was just below her breasts. Tilting his head he ran his finger over the skin and saw where it could pull away some. It wasn't loose, it was held tightly to her belly but he could slip his finger into it. When he ran his fingers gently under the skin he heard her giggle. Looking up he saw her looking at him with a light blush. Grinning he looked back down at the pouch that he now knew all females of his race had. "This is where ya will carry our pup?" he asked and saw her blush turn darker but nod. Smiling he looked down as he rubbed the skin, "'s soft." he said.

"Thank ya." you said with a smile.

Chuckling he kissed the area and trailed them down to her woman hood. He kissed her hips and sucked marks into them along with the inside of her thighs. Looking at her sex he felt his cock twitch. She was perfect. Soft blue folds met his eyes and he slowly moved to rub his finger over them. He heard as she gasped out and smiled. Rubbing over her small hole he felt as her slick covered his fingers and felt pride fill him. She wanted him just as bad as he did her. Without warning he slipped a digit into her sex causing her hips to lift from the bed. Throwing his arm over her he watched as his finger disappeared into her. Yondu worked first one then two of his fingers into his female before he thought she was ready. Once he had crawled back up her body he lined his member up with her sex and looked down at her. Lidded red eyes met his and leaned forward to kiss her. Rolling his tongue around he Grabbed her wrists in his hands and held them down beside her head while his hips slowly and carefully rolled forward. Hearing a cry he kept his mouth on hers as he sheathed his cock into her. He muffled her scream with his lips and stilled when he was fully in her. He could feel her trying to pull away and tensing under him. 

"Yon..du.. it hurts. Burns." you whimpered out, trying to pull your hands from his grasp.

"Shhh. It'll go away lil' one." Yondu told her as he focused on holding still. Purring into her neck he nuzzled her to try and get her to relax. She flinched and whined until slowly she calmed and he felt her settle under him. Kissing her cheeks he pulled back and heard her suck in a breath. "Shhh." he told her as his hips thrusted back into hers. He kept his movements slow and steady at firs, wanting to cause her as little pain as possible. When she moaned at one of his thrusts he knew she was ready. 

Again and again a breath was pushed from your body, making a moan leave your throat as Yondu's thrusts picked up speed. When he let go of one of your hands you quickly gripped onto his back, holding onto him for dear life. He buried his face into your neck, groaning and growling. 

Grabbing her thigh with his free hand he lifted her leg up to rest over his back, allowing him to go deeper into her. Feeling her pussy flutter around him he shuddered and knew she was close. Sucking hard on her neck and jaw he bit lightly and heard her gasp. Kissing her lips he growled, "Cum fer me my mate." he commanded and felt as she clenched down on his cock like a vice grip. Hearing her begin to cry out he covered her mouth with his and kissed her as he to climaxed. Stream after stream of his seed flooding her womb. Feeling her hand on his back go limp he panted and pulled away to look down at her. She had her eyes closed but saw her lases fluttering as she tried to open her eyes. Smiling he Kissed her temple, "Sleep angel." he told her as he gently pulled out of her, hearing as she cried out and flinched. Rolling to lay beside her he pulled her to lay on his chest and listened as her breaths evened out. Looking up at the shiny rock ceiling he felt at peace. "I luv ya y/n." he said in a deep quiet voice thinking she was asleep.

"mm, I love ya too Yondu."  you sighed out before drifting off to sleep to the sound of his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the middle of the night when Yondu woke up to the pressure on his side. Looking down he saw his female cuddling as close as she could to him. Her teeth gave a small chatter as she moved to bury her nose into his neck. Furrowing his brows Yondu rubbed his face and looked around to see the fire was almost out. With another glance to his mate he eased from the bed and quickly covered her back up with the furs to keep her warm. Walking over to the fire pit he lifted a few of the spare logs and placed them on the fire to bring it back to life. It took him a little while but soon he got it back going and felt as the room started to heat up again. Letting out a yawn he pulled on a pair of pants and went out to get something to drink. Walking into the kitchen he saw Taka standing there with his pup in his arms eating some of the left overs from supper. Nodding to each other Yondu filled a mug of water and walked over to see the small pup fully awake, just looking around. Chuckling he saw Taka swallow his food. 

"You just wait. Soon you'll be right in here with me but with you it'll be worse." Taka said.

Raising his brow Yondu leaned back on the counter. "How so?" 

"Y/n's an omega. Not uncommon for them to have multiples." Taka said smiling when he saw the look of shock come across the male's face.

"Multiples?" Yondu asked.

"Aye. Twins or more. Remember one female from my kala having four at once. Better enjoy sleep while you can." Taka told him in an amused voice. 

Shaking his head Yondu made his way back to the room. Crawling into the large bed with his still sleeping female he cuddled up to her back and slowly moved to place his hand over her belly. Stroking the skin there he thought over Taka's words. "four..."

..........................

Waking the next day Yondu noticed he was in bed alone this time and tensed. Sitting up he looked around the room for his female but saw her not there. There was a large fire going showing him that she had tended to it. Standing he walked down to the bathing pool but saw her not there either. Becoming worried he dressed and quickly moved to look around the rest of the house. As soon as he entered the living area he saw Kira sitting on the couch feeding the baby while y/n and Taka sat on the floor and built the crib. No one yet noticed his presence so he just watched.

"I told ya that's not how it goes stupid." Taka said in a playful matter before smacking y/n's leg with the wooden slat for the third time.

Growling lightly you glared at your cousin. "Hit me one more time I dare you." 

Watching Taka smack y/n once more she pounced on him. Knocking the male to the floor the two rolled around fighting. Raising his brow he went to move forward but saw Kira look at him with a look of amusement. 

"It not bad. They play. Come sit." she said in as best common as she could, patting the seat beside her.

Nodding Yondu sat beside her and looked on as the little babe stretched and looked around the room. Watching the pup with a smile on his face he was snapped out of his thoughts by Kira holding the small blue baby out for him to take. Furrowing his brows he looked up at her. "Are you sure you're okay with me holding him?" 

Smiling she nodded. "You are family." 

Feeling his heart swell he smiled softly and let her slip the small pup into his hands. Holding his top half in one hand and his bottom in the other he smiled down on the boy. "Hey there little one." he said and watched the boy look at him with curious eyes. "I guess I's yer uncle of sorts.... maybe here in a while you'll ave' some little cousin's ta play with." he said before he realized what came out of his mouth. Seeing the boy smile he huffed. Looking up at his mate he smiled. 'yea maybe soon.'

.............................

Once the two cousin's had their fun Yondu had went and grabbed his female's hand and pulled her along outside. She grabbed a basket by the door with her free hand but held his tightly in the other. Taking a deep breath he looked out over the frozen land. It was beautiful. White snow covered the ground and dark red trees with little to no leaves made a maze around them. Letting y/n lead the way he saw her come to a berry bush and chuckled. "You love fruit don't you." he said all the while helping her pick some of the black fruit. 

Giggling you nodded. "That and eggs are my favorite food."

Storing the information for later he looked around and saw the cave he knew so well. Glancing down at his mate he bit his lip. Smirking he moved to stand behind her and placing his hands on her hips he felt her tense and moved his lips to her neck. Kissing the skin he gave a soft purr and felt her lean into his touch. Grinning he licked lightly over the scar from his bite while trailing his hands up her waist and around to her abdomen. Sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck he growled involuntarily at the tightening of his trousers. Running his hands down her arms to the basket he grabbed it from her and lowered it down to sit in the snow by his feet. Quickly hoisting her up into his arms bridal style he claimed her lips to distract her as he walked into the cave. Seeing the small bedding of furs still left there from where Taka and Kira hid he laid her down on it. Keeping his mouth on hers he quickly began to undress her. Knowing it was cold covered her body with his warmer one, feeling as her hands gripped at his scared back. Every other lover before had never been allowed to touch his back, it was the one place on his body he refused to let anyone see or touch but with her, with his mate he found he didn't mind. He trusted her. Continuing to pepper her skin with bites and kisses he sucked deep purple marks into her skin before soothing the sting with his tongue. When he heard her whimper he grabbed her hips and leaned up to flip her over onto her stomach. She seemed shocked by the movement but let out a soft moan when he licked a trail up her crest. Kissing her neck he purred to her as he lined himself up with her dripping entrance and sheathed his cock in her body. She flinched at first and let out a small cry of pain but with a kiss to her temple she laid her head flat on the furs and relaxed. Pulling out he encased her in his arms and held her tight before thrusting back in. Small gasps and moans let her slightly parted lips as he mated her. Every slam of his hips sent her body forward a bit. Growling in ecstasy Yondu closed his eyes and kissed her temple. Never before had sex felt so good than with his mate, it was like she was made for him. Feeling his lips pull back over his teeth he grunted and growled. Feeling her fluttering around him he groaned and trailed hard kisses down to her shoulder. Nipping at the skin with his sharp teeth he growled, "Cum baby." he commanded and felt her clench around his cock and cry out in bliss. Holding her tight in his arms he bit down on her shoulder and filled her with his seed. Stream after stream filled her womb till it could not hold anymore and spilled out around him. When he was spent he gave a few rolls of his hips, pushing the seed into her before pulling out and rolling to lay beside her. Catching his breath for a moment he looked beside him to see her close to sleep and smiled. Kneeling he pulled up his pants and threw on his shirt. Wrapping her in the fur they had just matted on he grabbed her clothes and stood on still shaky legs. Hearing her whimper at the sudden movement he kissed her head and pushed her head to lay on his shoulder. Only stopping to grab the basket of berries he carried his now exhausted mate back to their home. Laying her in bed he grinned and stood. Throwing on his Ravager uniform he laid a note on the bedside table for when she woke and quietly left the room.

 

 


End file.
